Formosa
by natachaboy
Summary: One day,the Straw Hat Pirates entered an island that was not on the Grand Line. Where are they? And What brought them there? There are a lot of phenomena to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first time to write a story about my favorite manga, and I hope that you will like it.

As a fan of One Piece, I believe that lots of people may have imagined to be a part of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Due to the reason above, the story came out.

My writing skill is not good, and I hope that you won't mind.

Thanks~

* * *

**Formosa**

Chapter 1

It was like normal days, Luffy played with Usopp and Chopper, and Zoro was doing the training while Robin was reading her books. Only Nami felt something different.

"The atmosphere is weird…. "Nami murmured and looked down at the record pointer.

Suddenly, the cloud and the sun changed so fast that the Straw Hat Pirates could not understand what's happened.

"loosened the sails! Hard a port!" Nami yelled.

Everyone got going. Zoro climbed to the top and co work with Sanji to loosen the sails. Franky steered the Thousand Sunny.

Later on, a tunnel made by sea water came out and tried to drag Thousand Sunny in.

"What the hell is that!" Sanji said.

"Everyone hold on!" Nami yelled.

* * *

After the chaos of accidental phenomena, it is night and everyone were exhausted.

"Hey! hey! Look! " Luffy yelled loudly and pointed to one direction.

"WOW! There is an island!" Sanji sighed.

A magnificent island came into their eyes. The island was bright and flashing because of the spotlight. It seems that something special is hold on the island, the island is crowded with people.

"Let's go! Adventure!" Luffy said happily.

"Wait…wait for a minutes…" Nami said."It is better for exploring in the daytime and also the situation just now is too strange…"

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Because this island is not the island which record pointer pointed to…" Nami said.

"But it doesn't looks like an islet which was actually pretended by an animal…" Robin said.

"That's what I concerned about…"Nami said.

"Why so serious! The island is waiting for us to explore! And we can see a lot of people there." Luffy was so exciting that he didn't care about Nami's worry.

* * *

Later on, they separated into three groups. First one is for detection and was composed of Luffy, Robin and Sanji. Franky, Usopp and Chopper is in the second group drove the little ship of Thousand Sunny. The rest of others just stayed on the Thousand Sunny and looked after it.

"I will bring some delicious food for you~ Nami" Sanji said softly.

"Meat! I want to eat meat!" Luffy said in desire.

"We will come back soon~" Robin said.

"Just be careful!" Nami said.

The adventure for Straw Hat Pirates went on, but they didn't know that this one will be so different from what that encounter before.

* * *

After they go ashore, they tried to get to the city center and head for the place where the bright light came out.

Later on, they arrived.

"It looks like we can find a lot of stuff in here" Usopp said.

"Yeah, there are so many shops and lots of people live in here." Chopper yelled.

"But, we still have to know where we are. We have to make sure that marine won't be here waiting to caught us." Franky said and stopped a lady just passed by."Excuse me, could you tell me what is the name of this island?"

"Island? We won't call like that. But you are in the country named "Formosa"." The lady said and quickly passed away.

"Huh? Country? Formosa?" Franky said in confused."Are there only a country named the world government?"

"That's a little bit strange…"Robin said.

But they still separated to find the material they needed.

After awhile, they got together again and most of them started to find out something weird and talked about what they experienced.

"I can't understand what people are talking about…" Sanji said."Just as if we lived in different world."

"I can't understand, either. " Robin said in confused. "People didn't know anything about the Grand Line…."

"Never mind, we can still find some way to communicate with them." Luffy said.

Just as Luffy finished his words, a group of teenagers ran to them.

"Could we take a picture with you guys?" one of the teenagers said in excited. "You are the most wonderful role player that I have never met."

"Role player? What's that? We are pirates!" Luffy said.

"Come on, stop playing! You guys play just as like the characters in One Piece." Another teenagers said.

"How come you know One Piece!?" Luffy yelled."Is it the end island of grand line!?"

"One Piece is the most popular manga in nowadays. And, lots of people knows about it." The teenagers said.

The Straw Hat Pirates found that they might enter a place out of their imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Stunned by the situation they encountered, The Straw Hat Pirates started to think of the method to break the status quot.

"It seems that we are in a different world."Robin said.

"Then, what should we do?" Sanji said.

"I don't know yet,but it is better to tell Nami about the situation first."Robin said.

More and more people started to recognized them, and they all said that The Straw Hat Pirates came from a Manga not in the real world.

"So...it means that we do not actually exist?" Franky said."How can this happen?!"

"It is probably the conspiracy of the World Government!"Usopp said.

The Straw Hat Pirates started to feel confused and tried to figure out the situation.

They asked different people about the Manga that written about them. However, they get to know more about where they are.

"So...we are in a different world...is that right?"Sanji said.

"Yes...but we have to know the way to come back..."Robin said.

Just as Robin finished her words, Chopper noticed that a little girl with pink dress kept staring at them.

"Hey, that little girl kept looking at us..."Chopper said and pointed to the direction.

"Ohhh,really"Sanji said and looked at where Chopper pointed to.

The little girl seemed to notice that she was discovered by the Straw Hat Pirates and she started to run away.

"What!? Why is she running away?"Chopper said in confused.

"Maybe she knows something about why we came here?!"Robin said.

"I will ask her about it!"Sanji said and tried to stopped the little girl.

The little girl was stocked by Sanji's motion and stopped immediately.

"I don't know this will make you guys here! That's not what i mean to!" the little girl yelled and started to cry.

"Huh?What do you mean?You must know the reason why are we here,right?"Sanji asked the little girl.

"I didn't mean toooooo!" the little girl cried.

"Calm down,little lady."Sanji said."We need your help!"

At the same time, other members came next to them.

"I don't know! I am afraid of getting into trouble."the little girl said.

"How come?Don't worry I can save you!"Luffy said.

Therefore,the little girl started to talk about the cause and effect of the situation.

The little girl named Ruby,and she was a big fan of the manga "One Piece".

Ruby was twelve years old had been to the ocean with her father when she was three years old. She still remembered the memory that she played happily with her father. Unfortunately, Ruby's father died in disease. She never been to the ocean since then.

After reading the manga One Piece,Ruby started to imagine that there is another world in the ocean,a world she had been dreamed to go to explore.

However, in the deep thought of Ruby, she hoped that she could find her father in the world of One Piece.

Nevertheless, as Ruby grown much more bigger, more and more telling from people and evidences shows that it only a world of imagination, and Ruby started to gave up her hope.

One day, Ruby was on her way home. Suddenly,she found a bracelet on the floor.

The bracelet is not special however, but caught Ruby's attention.

"It seems that I have seen this before." Ruby started to remembered."Uhh...isn't is the bracelet in One Piece?Maybe some fans or cosplayers left it here."

Ruby held the bracelet and stood on the sidewalk waiting for the owner to come back. An hour and hours passed, no one came.

"Well...it's mine now."Ruby smiled and went back home later on.

After finishing daily works,it is her Manga Time!

Ruby would read her favorite Manga One Piece before she went to sleep.

She chose to read episode 75 tonight, and held the bracelet in her hand.

As she fiddled with the bracelet,she found out...

"Wait... is there some words on it...?"Ruby noticed that something different on the bracelet.

"The strength of imagination will come true...what does it mean?" Ruby confused.

"Ruby!It is time for sleep!"The voice of Ruby's mom came from down stair.

"OK!OK!"Ruby said in reluctance and put the bracelet on the page she was reading just now.

Therefore, she went to sleep but the imagination came true at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 final

When Ruby woke up next morning, she found out that the bracelet was disappeared.

But she didn't put it in mind, and went to school.

After school, Ruby's best friend came to visit her.

She told Ruby the news that she saw some cosplayers of One Piece who played really well in town. And she invited Ruby to go with her and see.

Later, Ruby went there in hurry.

As Ruby saw the Straw Hat Pirates, the words on the bracelet came into her mind.

"The strength of imagination will come true"

Ruby suddenly got stunned, she realized that she brought the Straw Hat Pirates to the real world.

However, she was captured by Sanji.

That's the story about.

"Then...where is the bracelet?"Sanji asked

"I don't know...It just disappeared and I could not find it..."Ruby answered

"So...You means that we are going to stay here forever?"Usopp yelled

"Huh...stay calm...Do you remember the words on the bracelet?"Robin said

"I still remember...it's** The strength of imagination will come true**"

After Ruby finished her words, the world started to turn.

When the Straw Hat Pirates woke up, they found that they were sailing on the Grand Line as usual.

Therefore, they might encounter that secret island one day in the future.


End file.
